Someday you will be loved
by RukiaRae
Summary: Short one-shot to the song Someday you will be loved by death cab for cutie...bb/rae


**Done to the song of "someday you will be loved" by Death Cab for Cutie, awesome song...Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song...By the way, this story is set after the titans defeated Malchior and sent him back into the book. In the series, Raven puts the book in the chest and beast boy knocks and she hugs him and then they go play stank ball. I've decided to elaborate on that moment...**

_I once knew a girl/ in the years of my youth_

_With eyes like the summer/Of beauty and truth_

_But in the morning I fled/ Left a note and it read_

_'Someday you will be loved'_

Raven sat, meditating in the comfortable shadows of her newly repaired room. It was still adorned with its usual 'creepy' decorations, but the room itself was much lighter than before. She hadn't the time- or energy- to totally make it the way it used to be. So she sat, levitating about a foot in the air in her incomplete room, musing over how she could let Malchior get the better of her. Honestly, she was sensible and the embodiment of reason. She wasn't supposed to feel, yet she allowed herself to fall for him. A liar and a villain. And now, while he was once again imprisoned in the book, she still couldn't erase the memories of him. Nor the hurt she felt. She felt abandoned and betrayed.

_I cannot pretend/ That I felt any regret_

_Cuz each broken heart/ Will eventually mend_

_And as the blood runs red/ Down the needle and thread_

_Someday you will be loved_

She heaved a sigh. Even after he was "defeated", she still allowed him to get the better of her. She couldn't think about what happened without wanting to cry, something that both scared and disgusted her.

_You'll be loved, you'll be loved like you never have known_

_And the memories of me will seem more like bad dreams_

_Just a series of blurs, like I never occurred_

_And someday you will be loved_

She couldn't help but think that Malchior would be the only person who would deign to acknowledge her and listen to her, much less anyone else. So was this truly it, all she had to look forward to. When talking with Malchior, she often envisioned herself and what she'd be like in love. Was it really as great as everyone claimed? She didn't know-couldn't know. And there Malchior was, perfect for her. He listened and cared, or seemed to, but he didn't require her to show any form of affection. And he had turned on her. Raven could only fathom how much more broken she'd be if that component had been a factor.

_You may feel alone when your falling asleep_

_And every time tears roll down your cheeks_

_But I know your heart belongs_

_ To someone you've yet to meet_

_And someday you will be loved_

She tried not to cry over him, he wasn't worth her tears. And yet she couldn't help herself because even though he hadn't loved her, she had loved him. At least, she was starting to. But he had taken advantage of her- of her darkness, her sadness, her isolation. Who could ever really love her? She was alone and had to be. She isolated people and people either avoided her for it, or sought to exploit it. And this depressed Raven, because she just wanted to know what it was like to be fully in love, and to be loved in return.

_You'll be loved, you'll be loved like you never have known_

_And the memories of me will seem more like bad dreams_

_Just a series of blurs, like I never occurred_

_And someday you will be loved_

The more she thought about it, the more impossible it seemed for her to feel this emotion. There were only 3 other guys who knew her even remotely well enough to want to love her, and even then it was a friendship love. It wasn't the same. Cyborg she knew, was like an older brother, she loved him, just not like _that. _ Robin- everyone knew he liked Star and she liked him. Besides, he was her best friend and again she loved him, but not like that either.

Then there was beast boy. She often wanted to strangle him, or at least kill him. Most of his jokes weren't funny-some were, but she would never tell anyone or, Azar forbid, laugh at them. And yet thinking of him, one piece of advice she'd received floated back into her mind. "The more you love someone, the more you want to kill them," it was told as humorous advice, but she couldn't help but think there might be more merit to it than initially granted. _And yet he thinks I'm creepy. _She sighed. '_He was willing to try and understand, though. And he did help you contain anger, risking his own safety, _intelligence kindly reminded her.

Just then there was a knock at her door. Raven wearily got up to answer it. Her door _swooshed _open to reaveal….

_You'll be loved, you'll be loved like you never have known_

_And the memories of me will seem more like bad dreams_

_Just a series of blurs, like I never occurred_

_And someday you will be loved_

"Beast boy? What do you need?" she asked, perplexed as to why he sought her out, something he rarely did.

"I just wanted to make sure your ok….you know, a-after what happened…" He trailed off nervously.

He cared. She was happy. So she did the only thing that came to mind, she hugged him.

_And someday you will be loved_

And she was surprised to find him hugging her back, no questions asked.

**My first bb/rae fic, so let me know how you liked it! So.. its like 6 am my time and well, because of that, there may be some errors or things. Sorry about them! Send reviews!**


End file.
